Lego Brick
''''Lego Brick, labeled The Bland Boyfriend is a male contestant on Island Of Mayhem. He was a member on Team Beautiful. Although he was initially eliminated in Back To The Past because he lost the tie breaker, he rejoined in Spectacular Skyships. Personality Lego Brick is a cool kind of person who became bland after episode 6 because he dated Dollar Island Of Mayhem In Having A "BLAST", Lego Brick didn't get any screen time. In Cliff Insanity, Lego Brick was safe with no votes and got chosen into Team Beautiful. In Twas The Challenge Before Christmas, Lego Brick did nothing In Pie At Stake, Lego Brick got asked on a date by Dollar and he said yes. Lego Brick got 1 like and was safe with no votes. He ate a slice of pie and it tasted badly. In Dodgeball Madness, Lego Brick did nothing. In A Trip To Yoyle Land, Lego Brick did nothing. In BFDI Characters, The Map And RC's, Lego Brick still did nothing. In Change Of Host, Lego Brick had a picnic with Dollar then got a text by Jeff which really was Musical Note then shot him. At the elimination, Lego Brick wondered where Grenade was. Lego Brick got the second most likes at 3 and got the third most dislikes at 3 then he was upset that he has haters. In Up To Down, Lego Brick got chosen to compete in the challenge. There was a wall in front of him and TNT and he suggested to climb on the wall. Later, he found a giant net and cought all the eliminated contestants and won for his team. In Too Much Sugar, Dollar suggested that they should bake a cake together and he agreed however they lost. In Back To The Past, Lego Brick was in the confessional cage and said that Dollar was a bit of a chatter box. When everyone went back to episode 1 of IOM, Lego Brick said the graphics were horrible. At elimination, Lego Brick and Certificate got only 1 like each and Lego Brick got 7 dislikes along with TNT. The tie breaker was not to blink and because TNT became a plush toy, Lego Brick got eliminated. In Spectacular Skyships, Lego Brick rejoined the game at the most votes at 19. He tried to talk to Dollar but got rejected. In the challenge, he tried talking to Dollar again but got killed. In Creation or Collection, Lego Brick tried to get back together with Dollar but got rejected and insulted which annoyed him making him hate Dollar. Lego Brick walked over to Seashelly, she asked why he was bland and had an argument with her. Later on, Lego Brick completed his movie and wondered why Dollar didn't do her's yet. After Dollar's movie got a zero, Lego Brick insulted her, which caused him to be disqualified and going UFE. In Target Practice...Or Spider Practice, Dollar walked up to him asking why he was wearing shades, he responded that he was getting his cool back, Dollar stated he was never cool and they had another fight. During the elimination, Lego Brick got 14 likes, he complained then Dollar complained to him that she had less likes than him. When the comments were being read, someone commented why Dollar hates Lego Brick, he stated he never called her a chatterbox and that someone impersonated him. When Dollar was eliminated, Jeff was meant to be the other to go but Lego Brick quit to be with Dollar. The amount of votes he got is unknown because the elimination was incomplete and all that was shown of him being eliminated was a note. Trivia *Lego Brick was one of the first characters created *He became bland because Eliminator !!! ran out of LB ideas *Lego Brick was in most of the fan arts along with Dollar *He got the MOST likes/rejoin votes ever, at 19. *Lego Brick is the first rejoiner to be eliminated Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Contestants